A New Chapter
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: A Twilight/ X-Men crossover. After Edward left Bella in New Moon, he never came back. Bella starts noticing strange things are happening to her and the X-Men team arrive. What is Bella and who is she to Wolverine? NOT A BELLA/EDWARD STORY. Enjoy
1. The Beginning Of The Rest Of My Life

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

Prologue:

BPOV

It's been awhile since I've seen _him. _In fact, it's been awhile since I've seen all of them. Although it hasn't been as long as it could've been, so much has changed.

I still seem to attract mythical and supernatural beings that shouldn't exist though.

But these ones are different. They can't just up and leave me when they feel times get tough. Even if they could they wouldn't. That would seem weak, and weak they are not.

Why? You ask, can't they just up and leave me? Well, the answer to that is very simple. I am one of them; I am a mutant.

That's right folks. You heard correctly.

I, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, AM A MUTANT, a member of the X-Men and the most powerful mutant alive.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Rest Of My Life

_18 months ago_

"You're not good for me, Bella." Edward said ripping my heart in to a million pieces.

He was leaving. After he promised he wouldn't. After he told me that he loved me and I was his world. He was throwing in my face, contradicting himself.

If he said anything after that, it fell on deaf ears. I was completely numb. He thought if he left and took all my pictures of him with him it'd be ok. I'd _forget._ I would never forget the love of my life. My first, and probably last, love.

None of the other members of the Cullen family came. Not even Alice, My supposed best friend.

Edward's run off now, like the coward he is. I couldn't move. I knew I was alone in the woods, but I couldn't found the strength or energy to get up and go home. He took every bit of my will power with him, to wherever he and his family have run off to.

My head was spinning and my heart was pounding in. my breathing soon turned into hyperventilation. I fell to my knees, giving up.

The deep thudding of my heart was loud in my head, stopping me from falling into blissful unconsciousness. I squeezed my head between my hands, trying to stop the throbbing, and screamed. It was a loud, blood curdling scream that echoed through the forest.

I balled my hands into fists, pulling at my hair as I did so, trying to let out a little of my frustration. As I did this, I felt a sharp stab of pain in between each of my knuckles on both hands.

I pulled my hands down to see what had caused the pain and let out another inhumane scream that sounded more like a siren.

Protruding from between my knuckles were what looked like claws. Made from my own bone.

WPOV

Never in a million years did I expect to find myself here, at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, teaching and as a part of the X-Men team.

"Logan?" Ororo said as she walked into our room.

"Yes Ororo?"

"The Professor wants to see us."

"Ok." I said walking out the room and towards the Professor's office holding Ororo's hand.

"Ah Storm, Wolverine. Thank you for joining us." The Professor said alerting us to the fact that we were there for X-Men business. "Okay, I was using Cerebro just a minute ago and I noticed that there's a new mutant on the way. She's just changing. So, we need to leave now to go and get her and bring her back here."  
With that we all left to get changed into our x-suits and went to the jet. When we got there the Professor was already there waiting, dressed in a business suit.

"Okay," Jean said taking her place up front as co-pilot whilst I got the Professor into his seat. "What's her name; where is she and why do all of us need to go?"

"The child's name is Isabella Marie Swan, she's 18; she's in Forks, Washington- in the woods, which is why we all need to go. One of you'll have to carry me as my wheelchair won't go over the rough terrain by itself. Also when we get there Wolverine's going to be no help what so ever. That among other reasons" The Professor replied and Jean put in the co-ordinates for our destination.

"What?" I ask confused. "Why am I going to be no help?"

"You'll see when we get there. All I'm going to say is: be prepared."

"If he's going to be useless, why are we taking him?" Scott asked the Professor.

"He just needs to be there. Trust me. Now let's get going."

With that I sat down and strapped my self in. Scott did the same and Ororo sat up front, with Jean, flying the jet.

Arriving at a field in the middle of Forks' forest, we all got out, me carrying the Professor, and stood in a circle. Just as the Professor was about to tell us where to go was heard a sonic wave- like scream.

"That sounded like…"

"Syrin." The Professor interrupted. "That's the new mutant. Follow the sound."

As he said that we heard another scream. We all ran in the direction that it came from.

There lying on the ground was a young looking girl with long, wavy, mahogany coloured hair wearing muddy jeans, a green top and a brown coat. Coming from her knuckles were claws, just like mine except bone- like mine apparently once were.

She turned around when she heard us coming and I gasped. No. It couldn't be, could it?

As I took a closer look I noticed more things about her. She had brown eyes but I noticed they were changing shape and colour- turning into bright purple cats' eyes. She had small but prominent features. High cheekbones, a cherry shaped nose and plump lips. At that I realised something. It was her. After all these years she is in fact a mutant and I suddenly understood why the professor said I would be useless.

BPOV

I looked at my _claws_ and my breathing became even faster. This couldn't be real. This was impossible. But ultimately I've learned that nothing is impossible. After all I have been hanging with vampires for over six months.

I heard the rustling of leaves so I looked up. There in front of me were five people all wearing some sort of uniform except one guy.

There was a woman with long red hair stood next to a guy with brown hair and strange looking goggles on. Next to him was another woman. She had a dark complexion and completely white hair, yet she looked so young. Next to her was a dude, that looked a little like a wolf, who was holding a balding man wearing a suit. The wolf-like man was looking at me with confused eyes and he looked in total shock.

As I saw them I put my hands behind my back even though I knew it was useless. They'd already seen.

"Don't be worried my dear. We're here to help you." The man in the suit said.

"H-H-Help me?" I asked. I'd of thought that they would have done something like kidnap me and hand me over to scientists.

"Isabella…" The man started saying but I cut him off.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Now there, there's no need to be afraid. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And this is Dr Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe and Logan Howlett." As Professor Xavier introduced them they all stepped forward, one at a time, to show me who was who, and either smiled and waved, except for the man whom I'm guessing is Logan.

"I don't need a doctor." I said quietly, looking at Doctor Grey.

"I'm not here as a doctor. Please call me Jean." Jean said stepping forwards.

"We're here to help you." Said the lady named Ororo.

"You have a lovely name, miss." I said to her. "How do I know that you're actually going to help me though, and not just give me over to scientists?"  
"Thank-you. And I can assure you we're here to help you. We're like you."

"And what are we?" I asked.

"We're what you'd call mutants. Human beings with special power's. We're the next stage in evolution." She replied.

"Oh, great more supernatural beings that shouldn't exist." I said exasperated, as I bought my still fisted hands forward.

"What do you mean more?" The man, Scott, asked me.

"Oh, umm, I can't tell you. Well I might be able to I don't know. After all they said no human is allowed to know." I said thoughtfully. "Oh, I'll just tell you. I mean more because for the past six months I've been dating a vampire. Until that is he broke up with me. Today in fact. Right here."

"You willingly dated a vampire?" Scott asked me.

"Yes I did. I loved him. I don't care if he's a vampire. Besides he was a vegetarian."

"Vegetarian?" Jean asked.

"Um, yes. He and his family only feed from animals."

"Ah. You must mean the Cullen's." Professor Xavier said.

"How did you know that?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh. I know the leader."

"Carlisle."

"Yes him. Whom may I ask were you dating?"

"E-E-Edward." I said swallowing audibly. "Sorry. The wound is still fresh I guess."

"Well, would you like to know what our powers are?" Professor Xavier asked changing the subject.

"Yes please."

"Well I'm telepathic. Jean is telekinetic but has some telepathic ability. Ororo, or Storm as she is called most of the time, can control the weather. Scott, or Cyclops as he is sometimes called, can shoot red laser beams from his eyes. And Logan, or Wolverine as most call him, has claws much like yourself- except his, along with his entire skeleton, has a metal called adamantiun grafted to it- and heals rapidly."

"Cool. Your telepathy doesn't work on me does it?" I say looking between Professor Xavier and Jean.

"No, it doesn't. Was Edward ever able to read your mind?"

"Nope. Never."

"Mmmmm." He said thoughtfully.

"Um, why is that man looking at me?" I ask no-one in particular.

"Oh he's just in a bit of shock." Professor Xavier said.

"In shock of what?" I ask confused.

"All will be exchanged in due course. Now let's go." He said as they turned around Ororo nudging Logan and Jean holding out her hand to help me up.

"Wait." I said getting up with the help of Jean. "If I'm going with you, what about Charlie, My dad?"

"We'll go speak to him if you want him to know. If not, we could always make out that you ran away because Edward leaving was too much for you." The Professor suggested.

"I like option one best I think. Dad's understanding, mostly. He might understand. I hope he does. I don't want to upset him. But I won't tell my mum she'll go crazy or something like that." I decide.

"Ok, then. That's what we'll do. Let's go." With that we all walk off.

WPOV

I wasn't really listening as they all talked. I was in too much shock. Not to mention denial.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. This couldn't be her. It doesn't make sense. Well it does but still.

But is it really her. I can't get my hopes up.

**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you like chapter one. Just in case you didn't understand Storm and Wolverine a couple. For chapter two, and to find out who Wolverine thinks Bella is, review! :)**


	2. Charlie

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

Chapter 2: Charlie

BPOV

As we walked to my house I realised I must have ran trying to find Edward as we were not as close to it as I thought we was.

"Scott, could you run and get my wheelchair from the jet?" The Professor asked.

"Yes Professor." Scott said as he ran off into the forest.

"Bella?" Ororo asked.

"Yes Ororo?"

"Would you like to explain or would you like one of us to?"

"Oh. Umm…. I can start and then you can explain the whole mutant thing if you want."

"Does your dad know about the vampires?"

"No, not that I know of anyway."

"Ok."

Just as we came out of the trees, Scott rejoined us with the Professor's wheelchair. Logan sat him down in it and I noticed we were already in my back garden.

We walked round to the front and through the front door. As we did so I saw Charlie wake up and look at us.

"Bella? Is that you?" He said worriedly.

"Yeah dad." I said whilst walking into the living room.

"Bell where have you b…" He started but then he noticed the others behind me. He looked at them then back at me and said, "Bella, who are these people?"

"This is Dr. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe, Logan Howlett and Professor Charles Xavier." I said pointing to each one as I said there names.

"Nice to meet you all." Charlie said then he turned back to me. "Bella what are they doing here?"

"Oh um…maybe we should sit down."

"Okay..." Charlie replied, guardedly. Then as if just noticing something said "Bella, what's wrong with your eyes? Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, why?" I said, running upstairs. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed again at what I saw. My eyes had changed from their normal brown to bright purple cat's eyes.

I ran downstairs again; surprisingly I didn't trip, and went into the living room. There sat all the others on one side and my dad on the other.

"Um, I guess my eyes are like that now?" I said unsure, looking at the Professor.

"Well, I think so. I shall explain everything to you in more detail soon."

"Ok." With that I looked at my dad and started my explanation of the day's events. "Now dad if you let me explain everything first to get all the facts out there, you can ask questions at the end."

"Ok, Bells. Go ahead."

"Well, today when I went to school, Edward wasn't there and neither were the other Cullen's. I didn't remember any of them saying that they wouldn't be there and it wasn't sunny so I knew that they wouldn't have gone camping or hiking. So I went through the day just wondering, and neither Alice nor Edward was answering calls or texts, and neither were the other Cullen's. After school I drove home and when I got here Edward was waiting for me. When I went over to him he asked me to walk with him in the forest so I did. We walked about two feet before he stopped. He turned and looked at me. He told me that I was no good for him and that he didn't love me and never did. He said he and his family were leaving and that I was not to contact any of them. Then he walked off." I said first, trying as I did to fight of tears. I felt Ororo, I think, pulling me onto the sofa next to her as Logan got up to stand next to the Professor. She stroked my back and I continued.

"After that he walked off leaving me alone in the forest, and me, being the stubborn person I am, tried to follow him. But I gave up and fell to my knees. As I did so I squeezed my head between my hands and screamed. But the scream sounded so inhumane. It didn't sound right at all. Then I balled my hands in to fists and something happened." I stopped unsure of how to continue.

"Go on Bella you need to tell him." Ororo coaxed. "It'll be alright, sweetie."

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked trying to get me to keep going.

"Um, well, as I balled my hands into fists and…well, maybe I should show you instead." I looked at the Professor to make sure this would be ok and he nodded his head at me. So I took a few deep breaths, put my hands out in front of me and balled them into fists.

ChPOV

As Bella was talking I was confused. Who were these people in my house? What happened to Bella's eyes? And why was she so worried?

When she balled her hands into fists I realised why. She seemed to grimace in pain as 3 claw-like bone things came out from between her knuckles on each hand. I sat there in shock as Bella and the adults that she bought home watched me carefully. Probably waiting for me to freak out and them all out of my house. Bella included.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked looking to Bella's face. But she didn't answer instead she just chuckled humourlessly.

"I believe I can explain that." The man in the wheelchair said. "Bella is what you'd call a mutant. She's a human with extra special powers. She is the next stage in evolution. All of us are, except you, of course."

I sat there dumbfounded until the white-haired woman spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Uhhh….yeah I guess. Who are you again sorry?"

"My name is Ororo Monroe, but you can call me Storm. Is Bella yours? Biologically I mean?"

"Oh, um….." I looked at Bella. She didn't know. I swallowed and answered. "No she isn't. Renee and I adopted her."

BPOV

I looked at my dad shocked, mouth agape trying to talk

"W-W-W-What?"

"I said your mother and I adopted you."

"Yeah I got that, but if Renee's not my mum who is and if you're not my dad who is?"

After a long pause I heard someone say "I am."

My head whipped up at that to see who had said it. I saw it was Logan; talking for the first time since I met him. Well, that explains the weird looks earlier, I thought.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Good job to those of you who guessed right.**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites :)**

Chapter 3: The Truth

BPOV

To say I was gob smacked would be an understatement but it didn't look like I was the only one. Everyone in the room was staring at Logan like he'd lost his mind, they, obviously, had never heard about this. The only people who didn't look surprised were the Professor and Ororo.

"What?" I chocked out, still in shock.

"I said I'm your father."

"Yeah I got that but…what?"

"Maybe I should explain." He said, looking at everyone's confused expressions.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Scott said for everyone else.

"Shut up Cyclops. The only person in this room who deserves an explanation is Isabella." My _dad _growled out through gritted teeth. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ok so about twenty- five years ago I fell in love with a woman by the name of Liliana Fitzgerald. She was a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was human." He started. "After seven years together, she fell pregnant and gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I've ever laid eyes on."

He looked at me and smiled faintly. I felt my heart swell.

"A few weeks later, however, she told me she didn't love me and couldn't handle the fact that our baby would most likely be a mutant. She also told me that me being a mutant disgusted her and she couldn't believe she'd been with me for so long." He looked at me with sad eyes and I felt my own tears coming back at the similarity between his situation and what just happened to me. "I tried to look after you I really did but I was out of my element, I had no idea how to look after a baby girl and I didn't want you to be disgusted by what I am if you turned out not to be a mutant. I couldn't handle that and I didn't want you to feel ashamed of me or your life. So I put you up for adoption. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do and considering I've lived for about 300 years that's saying something. And I'm really sorry that I didn't keep you I thought it's what you would've wanted. I didn't want you to be disgusted as well."

I looked at him and I understood what he was saying.

"How do you know I'm yours?" I ask quietly.

"I'd know if I saw my daughter. You have my hair and eyes. Your name is Isabella Marie isn't it? And you were born on the 13th of September."

I looked at him and I saw the similarities between us. I can't believe I never realised I don't look like either of my _parents._

I smiled and ran to him.

"Daddy!" I squealed as I hugged him and he held onto me for dear life. I realised I felt at home around him and I never had around Charlie or Renee.

I heard the others chuckle and I turned to Charlie, still in my dad's embrace. That's the first time I saw his disgusted impression; he had been hiding it well.

"Charlie?" I asked unsure.

"Ok. Now that you know the truth about you past you can all get out of my house you filthy monsters." I spat venomously turning into someone I'd never seen before. Not physically changing of course.

"I'm going. Let me just get my stuff." With that I walked upstairs with Ororo, Jean and Scott (Dad stayed downstairs with the Professor) and packed pretty much all of my belongings. My books, my CD's and most of my clothes. Ororo said we'd go shopping to get others and I was thankful, I was changing and I decided that that means I change what I look like, and if I ever see Edward again I wanted him to see the new me; strong-willed, better dressed and I was determined to work on my confidence.

As I walked out with Ororo and Jean I turned to look back at my room and sighed in relief as I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I noticed that what Charlie had said didn't hurt and neither did leaving. It was a relief, I wouldn't be near reminders of Edward and I would be with my family and people like me; people whom I would, hopefully, fit in with.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up to see Ororo looking at me while Jean and Scott had already got the last of my stuff downstairs. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm ok. In fact I'm relieved." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Well, I've never really felt as if I belonged but now, even after having only just met all of you, I feel like I'm home. Also this place has too many reminders of Edward in it." She looked at me with understanding in her eyes and nodded.

"That's good. We want you to feel happy and safe." I nodded and she continued, "Come on let's go. Your dad's probably going to kill Charlie for what he said to you and I know as a fact that he wants you to know everything about him and his life."

I just smiled, shut the bedroom door and followed her down the stairs. Today had been good and bad but I think that the good has definitely outweighed the bad. I can't wait to find out about my dad and his life and maybe along the way I'll figure out who I am. Yep today was a good day.

**A/N: Sorry it's only short but I thought this was a good place to leave it.**


	4. Reminder

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites :)**

Chapter 4: Reminder

WPOV

When Charlie called my daughter a monster I was furious. The only reason I didn't attack was because I was still in shock.

I had just told my daughter I was her real father and that I put her up for adoption and she wasn't angry. Then she went upstairs with Ororo, Jean and Cyclops to get her stuff and I was ecstatic, my baby girl was a mutant and was coming to live, with me, at the mansion. I couldn't be happier, which is a huge change for me. I'm usually angry and brooding and the only time I'm not is when I'm with my love, my Ororo.

"Professor, Logan we're ready to go." Jean called as she came down the stairs, pulling me from my thoughts.

I glared one last time at Charlie Swan and left the room just as Ororo came down the stairs holding my daughters hand reassuringly. Isabella smiled at me shyly and I grinned at her.

"Let's go." The Professor said, going out the front door and down the steps with the help of Scott.

"Charlie. I just wanted to say thank you for looking after me and I won't be contacting you or Renee again. If you want you can tell Renee, that's up to you. Goodbye Charlie." Isabella stated bravely.

Charlie just grunted in reply went back to the living room and turned on the television. With that the rest of us left and went to stand out the front with the Professor and Scott.

"Isabella, I'm sorry that Charlie has thrown you from your home so venomously." The Professor said solemnly to my daughter.

"It's ok, sir. I just didn't think he'd react quite like that. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Please Isabella call me Professor, Professor X or Prof. X. Everyone else does. There's no need to call me sir." The Professor smiled.

"Ok. Professor it is. So, what now?"

"Now we go back to the jet and go to the academy. Then we'll get you settled into a room and introduce you to some of the students."

"Ok let's go." Isabella said with a grin on her face. She, along with Ororo and Scott, picked up her bags as I picked up the Professor out of his chair and Jean folded up and picked up his wheelchair. Then we walked off to the jet.

BPOV

As we walked through the forest I thought about the last few hours. It was dark already and I held onto Ororo's hand desperately, hoping that my clumsiness would stay at bay. And I thanked lucky stars that I didn't trip.

As we entered a clearing in the forest I noticed it right away. It was Edward's meadow. When I realised this I stopped dead in my tracks and even Ororo tugging on my hand didn't help. Memories of times with Edward were flooding back to the forefront of my mind and my vision blurred.

I vaguely heard my dad put the Professor in the jet and having my bags taken form me.

Still I only saw memories of Edward and his family. His eyes, golden and beautiful. When Edward saved me from Tyler's van. The first time I went to the Cullen house. Alice hugging me and squealing. Emmett's bear hugs. Carlisle stitching me up the many times he had to. Esme, kind, caring and motherly. Jasper, always keeping a situation calm. Even Rosalie. Then I remembered yesterday.

It all came back full force and I had no power to stop it. My vision had blurred and I knew I was crying. I felt delicate arms around me and could only assume it to be Ororo or Jean. They were shushing me but I didn't really hear.

I saw my birthday, the disaster. Jasper attacking me and the faces of bloodlust from my second family. Carlisle stitching me up in his office, as we talked about his beliefs and souls. Edward's hollow expression as he drove me home. In the forest this afternoon. Edward telling me he no longer loves me and never truly did.

Then I heard screaming. I don't know where it came from but then I felt the delicate arms let go only for me to be picked up by a set of strong arms that I'm guessing belong to my father. Then I realised the screaming was me. But I couldn't stop and I didn't really want to. The pain was my only reminder and I didn't want to forget. I couldn't forget.

**A/N: Sorry it's only a short chapter but I thought it was good to end it here. Hope you liked it :)**


	5. The Academy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites :)**

Chapter 5: The Academy

WPOV

We walked through the forest and came to the field that we parked the jet in and I went to put the Professor in there whilst Jean put his wheelchair in there, safely away, as well. As I turned around I realised that Isabella and Ororo weren't in there.

I walked out to see what the matter was and I saw Ororo hugging Isabella while she stood there staring ahead with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ororo?" I whispered. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe this field has some sort of significance to Edward. Or everything's just catching up with her." She whispered back.

Just then Isabella started screaming. A heart-wrenching scream that was filled with such sorrow, sadness and even anger that I thought if it was me I would have fainted by now.

"I've got her." I told Ororo as she let go because of the shrillness of the scream in her ear.

As Ororo picked up the bag she had been carrying to take it to the jet. I wrapped my arms around Isabella trying to calm her down. It didn't work. She just kept screaming. She pulled her arms to her chest and it looked like she was trying to pull her heart out. Her knees gave out from under her and I picked her fully up as Ororo came back for the bag that Isabella ad been carrying.

I carried Isabella back to the jet just as she fell into a fitful sleep. I put her in the seat opposite myself and in front of the Professor, in Scott's original seat as Scott took the seat opposite the Professor. Then we took off towards the academy as Isabella started to scream again and I tried to calm her from my seat.

Arriving at the academy it was early morning and Isabella was still sleeping, although I had managed to calm her so she was no longer screaming. Instead she was shifting a lot and murmuring incoherent sentences.

When we got out of the jet I picked up Isabella as Scott helped the Professor back into his wheelchair.

"I'll put her in my room. If that's ok with you Ororo?" I asked quietly as to not awake my sleeping daughter.

"That's fine. We'll get her a room later. For now she needs to sleep." Ororo replied.

BPOV

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window in a room I was unfamiliar with. My initial reaction was to scream or make a run for it but then I remembered yesterday and I calmed a bit. The others must have bought me to the mansion whilst I had nightmares.

I remembered them vividly. They were all about Edward leaving. And as I remembered them I shuddered and sat up.

Looking around the room I saw my dad asleep on the sofa underneath the window.

The room was amazing but definitely had a slight feminine feel to it too. Ororo and my dad must share it. It was massive and had a few doors coming off of it. The sofa that my dad was laying on was big and had lots of cushions on it, it was brown in colour and matched the rest of the room. The bed I currently sat in was also big and the covers were soft, like silk. The bed was carved wood and the covers were brown and cream, matching the sofa. The walls of the room were a magnolia-cream colour whilst the carpet was a soft brown. There was amazing artwork on the walls and I saw a dresser on one side that had feminine vanity supplies. That must be Ororo's. Just then the door opened.

"Oh, your up. Good morning." Ororo said, walking into the room.

"Good morning." I reply. "What time is it?"

"It's about 11 in the morning."

"Oh. May I ask a question?"

"Yes of course." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If this is a school and my dad works here. Why is he still asleep?"

"Oh, it's his day off. He wanted to spend the time showing you around."

"Oh." Was all that I could reply as I got up off the bed and stretched.

"Your bag is over there," She said pointing to the end of the bed. "The bathroom is through there." She pointed to one of the big wooden doors. "You get washed and dressed and I'll wake your dad up."

"Ok thanks."

Half an hour later I was washed, dressed and my dad was up.

"Ok, let's show you your room and then we'll start the tour." Dad stated gruffly as we walked out the room.

The hallways were rather busy so I'm guessing people were going between lessons. The hallways outside were painted a light blue and the carpets were a dark blue. It was very inviting and warm. We just went to a room across the hall which was to be my room.

"Ok Isabella. You're gonna have this room so you're close to me and Ororo. You can have the room decorated however you want." My dad explained.

"Ok."

"Here's your key." Ororo said handing me a gold key with a key ring that had an 'I' on it.

"Thank-you." I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. It was such a simple gesture but it made me feel even more welcome.

"Ok, on with the tour." As I said that Ororo and me burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You-you s-s-sound soo-o-o co-rny." I replied through my laughter

"Whatever." He huffed. "Let's just go already."

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy-pants." I laughed along with Ororo. I was already fitting in here. _Maybe this'll help with my self confidence issues._ I thought hopefully.

"Something tells me you'll fit in perfectly here." I heard a deep male voice say from the doorway. I turned to see the Professor.

"Thank-you. I really hope so." I replied with a smile.

"No need to thank me, my dear. It's a fact. You're already giving your dad a nickname and he hasn't argued."

"As of yet." I murmured, looking at my dad to see him feigning hurt. Seeing this all of us started laughing then after a few seconds of trying not to, dad joined in.

Once we calmed down, we walked out the room and down the hall.

Forty five minutes later we had finished the tour and I was sat with my dad on some benches outside, waiting for classes to end so he could introduce me to people.

"Hi Logan." I heard a girls, southern, voice behind me.

"Hi Rogue." My dad said looking up. "I'd like you to meet someone." I stood up and turned around. There in front of me was a beautiful brunette with white streaks at the front. "Isabella, this is Rogue, I helped her get here, accidentally, and she's helped me a little too. Rogue this is Isabella, my daughter."

As dad said that I saw shock flash across her features. We shook hands and sat down. Dad sat on the other side of the table-bench.

"So you're…" Rogue trailed off.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'.

"Wow." She breathed. "That's unbelievable."

After that we got in to a full blown conversation that would've lasted hours if it wasn't for the fact that a girl came up to us squealing.

"Ooooh, Rogue who is this?" The girl asked but was answered not by Rogue but by my dad.

"Kitty this is my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, this is Kitty."

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Kitty questioned shaking my hand.

"Yeah it's so cool. Come on let's go introduce you to the others." She said dragging me along by my hand.

"Oh no. another Alice!" I mumbled, unheard by the others. I get the feeling I'm going to like Rogue the most. She's calm, quiet and has a great taste in music and books. _Yep we're gonna get along juuust fine. _I thought to myself.

**A/N: Hi, guys. Hope you liked seeing the softer, more fatherly, side of Wolverine. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites :)**

Chapter 6: New Friends

BPOV

After being dragged through the school, we came to a halt in one of the many living room areas. Sat around a table talking animatedly about something was a group of people.

"Guys. Guys." Kitty tried to get their attention but it wasn't really working. Just then I saw Rogue put her thumb and index finger into her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Everyone turns to look at us and I, being who I am, blushed at the attention.

"Thank you Rogue." Kitty said. Then turning to the others she introduced me to them all, "Isabella this is Bobby Drake, or Iceman."

A boy with brown, slightly curly hair and ice blue ayes waved, smiled and said a simple "Hi."

"Then there's St. John Allerdyce, a.k.a Pyro."

A boy with brown eyes and sandy coloured hair stepped forward shook my hand and said "Call me John."

"Then we have Piotr Rasputin, a.k.a Colossus."

A big man that reminded me a little of Emmett stepped forward and shook my hand. "Please call me Colossus; it's much easier to say." I smiled and agreed.

"The blue…thing is Kurt Wagner, a.k.a Nightcrawler."

The blue creature stepped forward and said with a heavy German accent, "Hello."

"And last but not least we have Warren Worthington III, a.k.a Angel."

A blonde boy who was, admittedly, devastatingly gorgeous stepped forward, smiled and took my hand. Pulling it to his lips he kissed the back and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella."

"And guys, this is Isabella Howlett. Logan's daughter." She finished and they all gasped.

"Hi." I replied timidly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"So what's your mutant nickname?" The one named Bobby asked.

"I… umm. I don't have one." I replied.

"Well, what can you do?" A different boy, Pyro, asked.

"I umm… I don't really know."

"She is a very strong mutant who is going to get even stronger soon." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to see the Professor rolling his wheelchair up next to me.

"Do you know vhat er powers are ven Professor?" Asked the blue… monkey?

"Yes Kurt I do. She, at the moment, has claws like Wolverine, a mental shield and super-sonic scream. She's always had the shield, it seems, even when she didn't know about it. I want you guys to look after her." He gave them all a stern stare.

"How did you know that you already had a mental shield?" Kitty asked me."

"Umm. Uh…" I started but the Professor answered for me.

"That memory is one of many that're painful for Isabella at the moment guys. Don't ask anything that she's not comfortable with, she's had a rough couple of days and not everything has settled yet."

"Okay." Kitty replied still all happy, jolly and excitable. _Yep she's just like Alice._

With that the professor left and we all fell into a comfortable conversation about al of our powers.

**A/N: Hi guys. I know it's only a short chapter but I felt it was right to leave it here. Please R&R :)**


	7. New Powers

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites :)**

Chapter 7: New Powers

BPOV

Two weeks had passed since I first got to the Xavier mansion. In that time, I had made many friends. Rogue and I h ad immediately clicked as we shared a taste in literature and music.

I had gotten to know my father a bit more too. I even called him 'Dad'. He loved it when I did. His eyes always lit up, while his mouth pulled into a wide grin.

Not only this, but I had also gotten to know Ororo. We had a lot in common and it felt good to have a mother who didn't need to be looked after. I called her 'Mum' as well and my dad was so happy every time I did. To know that we got on gave him immense pleasure.

When I started training it turned I was a natural, and just like my father, apparently. When the Professor said that, my dad's eyes sparkled with pride.

During the two weeks I had also gotten many more powers. Seven in fact; one every other day. As well as having claws, a mental shield and a super-sonic scream, I can now also phase, control the weather, control fire, create ice by using the moisture in the air and changing the temperature to subzero degrees. I can control electricity, I am telekinetic, meaning I can move things with my mind, and the scariest yet. I can control minds.

My favourite of these powers was definitely the telekinesis. With help from Jean I had managed to hone in this ability. I have it nearly perfected now, it did help that it was the first one of my new abilities.

We realised I had the ability when I went to sleep on the night after meeting my new friends. I ended up having a nightmare about Edward leaving. Ororo had to wake me up and when she did I discovered that all of my belongings – bed, desk, vanity – were five feet off the ground. When I woke up all my things clattered to the floor and the rest of the teachers came in. jean told me what my power was and has been helping me to control it.

All the others came at different times. The next one was controlling the weather. All of us - that being Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, John, Kurt, Colossus, Warren, Ororo, Jean, Scott, my dad and me – were in the danger room and they were trying to get me into an emotional state to, a, help me get over Edward quicker and b, see if I had any other powers. So, anyway, John managed to get me really upset and I lifted into the air, whilst starting a tornado. Ororo had to float up too, to calm me down, and ever since has been helping me control my talent.

The next one to come was the scary one; mind control. We kids were hanging out around the old lake on the back field, which most students don't know about, talking. Again John managed to bring this one out. Accidentally though this though. We were telling jokes and his were really bad. So I thought to myself _he should start acting like a chicken. _And he did. At first I thought we just got the same idea at the same time, so I decided to try again. This time I thought _sit down and put your hand on your head. _He did so I ran to the Professor straight away. The others followed confused. When I told the Professor he didn't believe me so I showed him. Let's just say I was avoided a little bit for a few days, at my own request, at least when I was upset, while the Professor helped me. He did help me and I can control it mostly.

The next power to show itself was my second favourite; phasing. This means I can go through anything really. It was fun when I realised I had it and ever since Kitty and I have caused quite a bit of trouble with it.

Around this time was when we discovered the weirdest thing about my eyes. Not only had they changed to purple cats eyes but they also turn completely purple when I fight. Just like when Ororo uses her power her eyes go completely white. It's awesome, apparently.

Next, was controlling electricity. That was simply because I got angry and all the lights started to flicker on and off. Then the bulbs were buzzing like crazy until finally they all burst. Glass flew everywhere as electricity wrapped around my wrists and when I jerked my hands towards Bobby, who had caused my anger accidentally, he was electrocuted.

The next power to reveal itself was controlling fire. All of us were, again in the danger room and we were put into pairs. I got put with John and when he first unleashed his power I tried to see if I could do it too and I could. Only mine was much, much stronger than John's because can make the fire too, not just manipulate it.

And last but not least, ice. I was really warm one day and I wanted to be colder and when I breathed out after wishing in my head for it to be cold as ice, it became it. Since I discovered this ability just yesterday Bobby has been helping me to control and use it in combat. We were actually in the danger room for about 5 hours yesterday, with all the others so I could get to grips.

"Isabella, lets go we're gonna be late." The gruff voice of my father, the other side of my bedroom door, pulled me from my reverie. When I first came here I realised that I really didn't mind being called by my first name. it also helped that I wanted to forget my past self.

"Yeah dad. I'm coming." I jumped off my bed and checked what I was wearing. Dark wash skinny jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt, black converse and a leather jacket – the same as my dad's except smaller and the female version. It was a gift from him and Ororo. I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

"What are we going to watch again?" My dad asked as Ororo, him and myself walked down to the garage.

"Shrek Forever After." I replied then giggled along with Ororo when he groaned.

"Come on Dad. It'll be fun. A bit of family time." I responded with a large grin. He looked at me and grinned too. He did love it when I called him Dad.

**A/N: Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R :)**


	8. La Prophezia Di Isabella

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites. Sorry it took so long for me to update :)**

Chapter 8: La Prophezia Di Isabella

BPOV

I walked down the hallway towards the Professor's office when Rogue stepped into pace next to me.

"Hey, Isa. Where are you off to?" She asked me using my new nickname.

"The Professor's office. I still have questions about…well, everything." I smiled at her.

"Ok. Have fun." She grinned at me. "I'll be outside with the others."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Arriving at the Professor's office I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Professor." I said as I walked in the office and shut the door, sitting in a chair across the desk from where he sat in his wheelchair.

"Hello Isabella. Do you realise how disconcerting it is that I can't read you mind?"

"So I've been told before. I'm not really thinking anything interesting." I told him smiling.

"I beg to differ. I have a feeling that you've got very interesting thoughts. For someone as smart as you, and who's been through as much as you have I'm sure it'd be amazing to see your thoughts."

"Thanks. I think." I smiled.

"Anyway I'm sure you're not here to discuss my thoughts on your thoughts." He chuckled. "What can I do for you Isabella?"

"Well I, um, I was wondering if you knew why I have so many more powers than others? I mean I even manage to confound your power without even trying. It's strange."

"Yes I understand your query." He moved out from behind his desk and came next to me. "I also know why you have so many powers."

I nodded at him to continue so he did.

"There is a prophecy, dating back to the Dark Ages in Italy-"

"Wait Italy? That's where the leaders of the Vampire live." I interrupted.

"Yes it is. So anyway, the prophecy was called 'La Prophezia Di Isabella' and it states that there is to be born, a child by the name of Isabella. The child is to be born when the world, and all of humanity and more, needs her most. The prophecy says that she'll be born to people with the last names Howlett and Fitzgerald. It also says that she'll go through lots of problems before she is finally reunited with her true love and save the world from destruction and extermination. The child will bring peace to all mankind and bring harmony between humans, mutants, vampires and other mythical creatures alike. She'll be able to make a different type of blood that tastes human but no human sacrifices have to be made. The child will have every power known and will lead the world as the queen alongside her soul mate. That person is you Isabella. You are 'Il Uno Vero'." He finished.

"Il Uno Vero?" I stuttered after staring blankly trying to absorb all the information.

"It means 'The True One' in Italian." He cleared up for me.

"Wait, wait. You said 'reunited with her true love'. Are you telling me that I've already met him? Are you serious?"

"Yes the prophecy said she'd meet her true love before the age of eighteen but get separated from him for reasons beyond either of their control."

"I…um…oh. I-I wasn't expecting that." I said, tears brimming in my eyes. "Did it happen to say who this true love was?" I whispered.

"No. You have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh. I'm gonna go now. I need to get some air and think."

"Ok. Go. Get some air. Just don't do anything rash okay?"

"I won't. And thanks for explaining, and, well, everything."

"You're welcome Isabella."

I smiled at him as I left the office. Then as soon as the door shut I legged it down the corridor, out the front door and across the front lawn, surprisingly in the month that I'd been here I'd gotten rid of my clumsiness.

I saw my friends but when I did I just ran straight past them. I couldn't face them right now. I just needed to think.

**A/N:**** Hi guys. Thanks for reading I hope it was worth the wait.**


	9. Annoyance

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Twilight or X-Men….unfortunately! :)**

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has added me, and my stories, to alerts and favourites. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I thought you might like to see how the Cullen's are and what they're up to so enjoy :)**

Chapter 9: Annoyance

EPOV

I was sat in the living room watching tv when Alice came in singing I'm a barbie girl over and over again in her head, in an array of different languages.

"Alice. What are you hiding from me?" I asked annoyed. She knew I hated that song.

The only answer I received was a glare. She still hadn't forgiven me. Ever since we left the annoying human in Forks. I broke up with Bella three weeks ago in the forest in Forks. I didn't love her, I never had. She was annoyingly clumsy and a pain in the ass. She never appreciated when my family gave her things, she was so ungrateful. But no. I'm the bad guy and my family all seem to love Bella and think I did the worst thing imaginable. Even Rosalie is annoyed at me. Oh well I suppose I'll just have to live with it.

"Don't get annoyed like that Edward. You're the only one to blame for all this." Jasper shouted. I don't get it. Why would he be so annoyed at me? This way he doesn't get the delicious smell of Bella hanging around everywhere.

"Yeah Edward. Stop being such a douche and get a life. You left the best thing that ever happened to you and now all you do is sit there doing bugger all!" Emmett too? Geez, why are they all so upset? Just as I was about to ask the annoying pixie jumped in.

"We're all upset, _Edward, _because you made us leave someone we see as family! And all you do is sit there making it worse because you don't seem to give a damn!" Alice screeched, her annoying voice reaching new levels, sneering on my name.

"Family? That annoying, puny human child was not a part of this family. And she most certainly was NOT the best thing that ever happened to me Emmett. I could do soooo much better than that prude and I have. I have Kate. Besides it's been a year and a half! GET OVER IT!" I shouted back at them.

"Alright that's it. I've had enough of this nonsense." Carlisle yelled, surprising us all as he was usually calm and collected. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You will not speak to your siblings that way and you WILL NOT disrespect Bella that way. Personally I agree with them three. Now we are going away for a little while. All of us!" He said looking at me pointedly.

"Where to pop?" Emmett asked at the same time I asked…

"Can I bring Kate?"

"Yes you can bring Katelin. And we're going to visit a friend of mine. We'll be staying at his school and you can meet some new people. No you won't be taking lessons there. They'll mostly be impossible for you."

I snorted.

"Impossible for us? I doubt it. Well I doubt they'll be impossible for me. So where is this dump?"

"Edward don't be so rude!" Esme admonished.

"The friend we're visiting is a man named Charles Xavier and we're to be staying at Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters.

"Gifted youngsters?" Rosalie asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now come on pack. We leave in three hours."

**A/N: ****Cliffy? Oh well. Sorry it's short I just wanted to update it for you :)**


	10. Surprises

**A/N:**** Hello peoples. Hope all is well with you. Here's another chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or X-Men, much to my disappointment :(**

Chapter 10: Surprises

BPOV

We had visitors coming. Not something I was looking forward to but hey, who am I to complain? I've been here for eighteen months now and I still am not sure as to who my soulmate is. After Professor X told me the prophecy I spent hours, days even, trying to figure out who it could possibly be. After all the thinking, contemplating, and figuring, I had it narrowed down to three people: Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle. But the question is, which one is it? I really wasn't sure. It really could be any of them. But my main worry was, can I really do it? Can I live with _HIM?_ Can I really be destined to be a part of his family after everything he did to me? I guess we'll find out eventually.

Throughout the time I've been here, I've gotten all the powers I think I'm going to be getting. The list is massively long so I won't bore you with it. I've also finally gotten over my self-esteem issues. Not only that but I've grown stronger, both physically and mentally. I can now beat my dad at hand-to-hand combat, and I am the only non-X-Man who can beat any of the X-Men. My dad keeps telling me how proud he is of me. Not only that but we've become really close recently. We've spent loads of time together, just the two of us, and with Ororo too. I finally felt like I belong. I had great friends, great family and I'm really happy. Not that long ago, I'd also gotten the courage to finally tell my friends about the Cullen's they were angry as hell at first but when I explained about the prophecy they agreed to help me find my soul mate.

"Isa! The guests are here. Storm said you're to meet us in the danger room." Rouge shouted from the other side of my bedroom door as I was getting changed.

"Ok. I'll be down in a couple of minutes; I just need to suit up." I replied, grabbing my suit from the wardrobe. It was black, purple, and lime green and I absolutely love it! Once I was changed into it I decided I'd just phase through the floor. After all the danger room was just three floors exactly below my room. Time to scare the heebie-jeebies out of the guests.

EPOV

My family and I stood in an all-white room across from a bunch of teenagers in tight suits, each a different colour, and five adults, four in suits too and one guy, Professor Xavier, in a work suit. From the sounds of things they were waiting for another person to come before they started, whatever it was that we were here for. As I surveyed the people across from us a girl with dark brown hair that was white at the front, came into the room and nodded to the white haired woman. Just then someone fell through the floor, literally. As she landed like a frog, legs bent, arms in between them hands flat to the floor.

"Isabella, must you always phase through the floor? I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have let you hang out with Kitty." The man with a cigar in his mouth claimed.

"Sorry Dad. Thought it'd be fun." The girl, Isabella replied before turning to look at us.

That was when I got the shock of my life. This girl, though there were a few minor changes, was Isabella Marie Swan, the girl I left…

**A/N:**** Hi guys, sorry it was short I just wanted to update for you all :)**


	11. Conflict

**A/N:**** Hello peoples. Hope all is well with you. Here's another chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or X-Men, much to my disappointment :(**

Chapter 11: Conflict

BPOV

After my father mildly reprimanded me for phasing through the floor, I turned around to look at our guests and got a big shock as I saw the _Cullen's. _The people who said they were my family, the people who all claimed to love me in one way or another, the family I had loved wholly and truly. With them was a tall blonde.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke lowly, in a deadly tone that rang through the room.

"Bella, I-" Edward started to speak.

"I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses. I want to know what you're doing here. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" I yelled.

"You couldn't kill me." Edward taunted.

"You want a bet on that. Father?" I turned to my father, smirking.

"Go ahead sweetie." He smirked back, With that I stalked forward, I saw Jasper, out of the corner of my eye, back away, no doubt feeling my deadly emotions.

"B-Bella? What are you doing? Stop being silly Bella." He tried to stop me, but I was past reason, if he thinks he can come here and disrupt my new start he has another thing coming. I glanced at the other X-Men in the room, which included the kids, adults and even Professor Xavier who was doing nothing to stop me, and saw that they had all moved to the side of the room. I put a shield around them and the other Cullen's who had seen everyone else move away and had copied. Edward looked and saw that he was the only one in my vicinity and that everyone else had practically deserted him.

"You'll rue the day you ever left me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I smirked evilly, tauntingly circling him.

WPOV

I watched as my baby girl circled the ginger, who I now know for certain is the prick that left her. He saw her hate-filled expression and looked slightly fearful. Her eyes turned purple, completely purple, and I heard gasps from all the vamps in the room.

"Love you don't want to do this." The prick tried to stop her advances, the woman, who Isabella hadn't told me about, huffed indignantly, seemingly annoyed that her 'boyfriend' was calling another 'love'. The sentence, however, just served too infuriate my daughter more. What can I say? She's her father's daughter.

"Don't you dare! Don't you _dare _try and call me 'love'. I am no _love _of yours. And I never will be, ever AGAIN! You should be happy with Kate you worthless piece of-" She was furious, but the blonde, who I now learned to be Kate, interrupted, before she could verbally abuse him with words that would make even a sailor blush.

"How do you know my name?" There was no animosity in her words, most likely due to the fact that Isabella was chewing ginger out.

"I am telepathic." Isabella smirked at the vampires incredulous looks.

"Bella don't lie!" The ginger prick looked frustrated.

"Says you? I happen to be telling the truth. You're the one who lies and makes false promises that you have no intention of keeping." She paused for a moment, her eyes flashing to the tall dusty-blonde male who had many scars scattering his body, before continuing. "You're right Jasper, he is pissing me off. But there's no use in trying to warn him. He won't listen." Isabella had obviously picked up on thought's that the blonde, Jasper, was projecting to Prickward.

"Is that the only gift you have Bella?" Jasper asked, curious.

"Isabella if you please Jasper. And no it's not. I'll tell you later on, right now your, _brother, _needs to learn not to piss off a woman scorned. Hell hath no fury and all that." She smiled slightly, calming down a little, but ginger just had to go and open his big gob again.

"Bella! Stop this this instant. You're being idiotic and area making a spectacle of yourself." He stomped his foot, whining like a five year old girl who just got told off for pulling the head of a Barbie doll.

"Edward. You say one more thing, and I promise you'll regret ever being born." She was visibly restraining herself from attacking him, but he didn't seem to notice, or be paying any attention to that fact, as he replied like the idiot he is.

"You can't hurt me. You're simply human. Weak compared to me." He sneered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Isabella's face contorted into rage, a burning fury that seemed to engulf her. She allowed her claws, that were now metal, to unsheathe and watched for a split second as realisation dawned on her 'prey', before she pounced.

Her claws slashed the idiots forearms as she attempted to attack his face, but he put his arms out to protect it. She pulled back slightly before attacking again, slicing his stomach, the venom that ran through his veins spilled out, falling to the white floor, contrasting greatly with its jet black colouring. He screamed in pain, it was a blood-curdling scream that reminded me of the one that Isabella had let out in the middle of the forest all those months ago. Only this one was filled with pain rather than heartbreak and anguish. Isabella leaped again, picking up the vampire that was still howling in pain, and threw his across the room into a wall, thankfully said wall was reinforced so it only dented, and cracked a little. She stood up straight again and re-sheathed her claws. The purple in her yes retreated until they went back to their normal, now, purple cats eyes, and she brushed down her clothing.

"That was just a warning. Next time I won't be so nice or forgiving." Her face was expressionless as he looked up at her from the floor where he'd slid down the wall to. His face was filled with fear and pain as he panted, mouth flapping open and closed stupidly, not knowing what to say.

Isabella turned back to us, took down the shield and ran into my arms, her body shaking with rage, lightly sobbing.

**A/N:**** There we have it ladies and gents, chappie 11. R&R to let me know what you think of the fight please :)**


	12. Explanations

**A/N:**** Hello peoples. Hope all is well with you. Here's another chapter so enjoy! Sorry its later than I promised :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or X-Men, much to my disappointment :(**

Chapter 12: Explanations

BPOV

After I lost it at Edward, I ran to my father because he's the only one who ever seems to be able to calm me. Although that might be due to me accidently stabbing him a few times, then realising what I did, causing me to calm. I'm just thankful that he won't die from me stabbing him.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. It's ok. You're ok. Shhh." My dad whispered in my ear comfortingly, whilst rubbing circles on my back. Slowly I calmed down and my sobs quietened too. "You ready to train?"

"Let's do it." My mood changed so quickly that I'm sure it gave some people whiplash at times. I heard a chuckle directly behind me and turned to see Professor Xavier.

"You know Isabella, your moodswings could give people whiplash at times." He stated, chuckling lightly. I blinked at him stupidly before I burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind Professor? I was just thinking that exact same thing." I grinned down a him, bending to give him a hug.

"I'm sure. Everyone else's minds are open books but your mental shield makes yours a locked diary, as it were." He smiled affectionately after returning my hug.

"Right then folks. Time to get to work. Cullen's you'll have to sit out for this session. Just watch and learn. Oh and be careful, they know what they're doing so don't assume anything and certainly don't overestimate them. What you've just witnessed isn't even five percent of Isabella's now legendary temper." Ororo spoke, winking at me when she said the last bit.

With that we got into pairs. Bobby went with kitty, John went with Scott, Ororo went with Kurt, Piotr went with Rogue, as he was teaching her to fist fight, and I went with Dad and Jean. They decided when I got there that due to my skills and powers I would always go against two X-Men, though it's always my Dad and one of the other X-Men, depending on who decided they wanted to fight me.

We all started with a warm-up, then without even a signal, we all simultaneously went into fight mode. My dad's and my claws unsheathed and we started to fight.

Jean 'attacked' me from behind so I stuck my left arm out behind me and put up my physical shield. All it really is, is an extension of my mental shied only it blocks physical attacks. When she hit my physical shield she bounced back, landing on the floor three feet away. She got up and shook her head as if to clear it before trying to use telekinesis on me.

About an hour later we were finishing training. I won against Dad and Jean. Kitty just about beat Bobby, John and Scott drew, neither managing to overpower the other. Ororo beat Kurt, just, and Piotr beat Rogue.

"Ok. So it looks like Isabella's going to need to fight with three people from now on, seeing as she can beat both of you." The Professor commented as we walked out of the danger room, meeting him and the Cullen's outside the door. The Cullen's were looking at me with shocked expressions whilst Professor Xavier joined my family and friends in congratulating me on my win.

"Are you kidding? This is too dangerous for her. Come on love. I'll take you back to Charlie, I'm sure he misses his daughter." Edward butted in.

"My daughter is not that man's daughter, and she'll be going nowhere, boy." My dad growled.

"Stop lying! And you're calling me boy? I'm more than likely older than you!" He sneered in a very unflattering way.

"Actually, Edward, I think you'll find that Logan is older than you, seeing as he's older than me." Jasper spoke up before turning to my father. "Hey Logan. Long time, no see. What've you been up to? Apart from fathering a daughter of course." He grinned.

"Well I'll be damned. Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock. I thought I recognised you. After getting my memories back, it's still a little difficult to recognise people I once knew." My dad grinned too, pulling Jasper into a 'manly' hug.

"Got your memories back? What happened to them?" Jasper hugged him back, obviously glad to see an old friend, one from his human life.

"Well quite a few years back, a General by the name of William Stryker grafted a metal called adamantium onto my skeleton. I now don't age at all, I've still got super-fast healing and my claws are now metal too. Anyways long story short nothing can kill me but if I get shot in the head with adamantium bullets, I lose my memories, which is what Stryker did a few years after the grafting. Though, that approach won't work now as Isabella's constantly got a shield around my head." My father explained to an attentive Jasper.

"Oh. How's Victor?" Jasper asked and I saw Dad smile happily at the mention of his brother.

"He's good, now. For a while he was working for The Brotherhood, but after they kidnapped Isabella and did the same thing to her that Stryker did to me, minus the shooting in the head, he saved her. Though only after the process was completely finished as she would have died otherwise, and joined us." Dad replied.

"When will I see him? I miss my old friend and I find myself wanting to thank him for saving Isabella." At this, I looked at his and our eyes met for the first time. The first thing I noticed in his eyes was sorrow and apology, but not long after our eyes had connected, the emotion changed to one I couldn't distinguish.

"Jasper. I never blamed you. Your gift is one solely based on emotions. Bloodlust is an emotion. So not only were you experiencing your own bloodlust, but also that of your family, bar Carlisle." I managed to say, after reluctantly pulling my gaze from his. "Also, in feeling Edward's bloodlust it would've been like smelling your own singer what with me being his 'La Tua Cantante' and everything. So I never blamed you. Not even for a second."

"Thank you Isabella. And I hope you can find it in yourself to get to know me properly as I find myself wanting to get to know my best friend's daughter." He smiled back.

"I think I can do that." I grinned mischievously. "And Rosalie, I hope we can get to know each other too. Emmett, I've missed my big brother. Carlisle, Esme, you were like my second parents, I hope we can get back to that." As I finished Rosalie smiled at me and nodded, Carlisle and Esme gave me a small hug and said they had missed their daughter and Emmett gave me a bear hug, spinning me around, telling me he'd missed his little sister. Alice and Edward looked like they wanted to ask about them but Professor X moved us all to his office.

We walked into Professor Xavier's office, as I mentally prepared to tell my story. As Prof. X set his wheelchair behind his desk, Ororo sat on the corner of his desk, to the left. Jean and Scott stood to the right, Dad stood next to Ororo. I manipulated my gravitational pull so that I floated, then crossed my legs to make it seem like I was sat in the, making the air below me harder, so it was like a seat. Then I looked at the Cullen's, whom were sat on the various chairs facing the Professor's desk, openly gaping at my 'seat'.

"What?" I asked, already knowing what they were staring at.

"You're _floating?_" Alice exclaimed, shocked.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it. All I've done is lessened my body's gravitational pull ad solidified the air currents below me." I stated simply. "Now, do you want to hear my story or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Please tell us your story Bella." Esme requested, nice and motherly as always.

"Please call me Isabella. I haven't been called Bella in nearly two years." I couldn't help but smile at her, still loving her like a mother.

"Sorry, Isabella." She smiled back.

"There's no need to apologise Esme. You didn't know." I smiled softly and she smiled in return. "Ok, what version do you want? Long or short?"

"Whichever you want to dear." Carlisle replied, smiling at me. I smiled back feeling a fatherly pull towards him. With my empathic powers I could feel his and Esme's joy at my acceptance of them.

"Ok. The long version it is. That way it only needs to be told once. So, when Edward left me alone in the forest~"

"HE DID WHAT?" Esme interrupted me yelling, the first time I'd ever heard her do such, livid.

"You didn't know?" I asked as they all shook their heads growling as Edward tried to hide in the couch cushions. "Well, well, well. Eddie-kins is keeping things from his family. Why am I not surprised? What did he tell you all then?"

"He told us that he spoke to you inside your house and you broke up with him. He said you wanted to never see us again and you didn't care how it was done as long as it was. He said it was clear you weren't prepared to leave as you'd only just gotten settled in and you thought we should be the ones to leave because it was our family that attacked you." Carlisle explained, the usually pacifistic vampire getting angrier by the second as he told me just how much Edward lied to them all.

"Ok. Well that's not exactly how it went down. I got home from school Edward asked me to go for a walk. I agreed, and we went into the forest. After just a few feet though he stopped and turned to me. He said that he didn't want me, I wasn't good enough for me and I was just a pet to all of you. He thought if he left and took everything I had that was from or of him, like pictures and stuff, that I'd forget about all of you." I spat, staring at Edward. "Well after he left, I couldn't move, I didn't have the will power. I fell to the floor and could feel the heart thumping in my brain. I screamed and it was supersonic. I didn't realise at the time, I just noticed that it echoed throughout the forest. I balled my hands into fist and my claws were unleashed. This, of course, caused me to scream again. Not long after that I was found by the professor, my father, Ororo, Jean and Scott. They explained to me what I was and we went to tell Charlie what I am and that I was leaving. He told me he already knew and that I was adopted. He called me a freak and demanded I get out of his house. I asked who my parents were and dad said 'I am'. Well, I got really comfortable with him straight away and started calling him dad. And Ororo, is mum. After Charlie demanding we leave, I packed and we left to come here. I slowly got my different powers, met new friends and trained. Professor Xavier told me the prophecy that is about me and I've figured out who my soulmate is."

"You did dear?" Professor X asked me.

"Yes Professor." I nodded at him.

"Good."

I watched as the vampires absorbed all the information and glared at Edward. Kate was sitting as far away from Edward as possible but she was glaring at him too. Jasper turned to me and asked, in his head, if he could talk to me privately. I nodded and turned to the professor and X-Men.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to talk to Jasper." They nodded and, after I 'stood up' my dad and mum gave me a hug. Then I walked out of the room, Jasper following me.

**A/N:**** There we are folks. Chapter 12. A little longer than the last few. Please R&R :)**


	13. Revelations

**A/N:**** Hello peoples. Hope all is well with you. Here's another chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or X-Men, much to my disappointment :(**

Chapter 12: Revelations

JPOV

I followed behind Isabella as she left the office. I could feel her understanding, making me realise she knows what's going on. We walked outside to a lake and sat on the bank by the water, facing each other. She looked at me for a few minutes, before speaking.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" She smiled.

"Um, well I'm not sure how to put this but, you'remymate!" I said, saying the last bit at vampire speed.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, but I could feel her joy rising.

"You, um you're my mate." I said looking down at the floor, suddenly finding it fascinating. I could feel her glee increase tenfold. Her finger came up to my chin and lifted my face to hers.

"I know." She whispered. "I was waiting for you to say it. A little while ago Professor Xavier told me the reason why I have so many powers whilst everyone else only has one. There's a prophecy you see that says I'm The True One. It says I will save the world and I'll have a soul mate who will rule the world alongside me after I have managed to bring peace and harmony to all."

"Really? Wow." I was shocked, my little mate was to rule the world and save everything human and mythical being. This bought such pride to me for my little mate.

"I know. It's weird to think that I'll be able to achieve that. I don't even know how I'm supposed to do it." She sighed and looked out over the river.

"I'll help. We'll figure this out. Together." I grinned, turning her face so that our eyes met.

"Really? You accept me as your mate?" She looked hopeful and I could feel her hope rise too. She thought I was going to reject her.

"Of course. Though I'm not sure how your dad'll take to the fact that one of his friends, with whom he grew up with, is destined to be with his daughter." We both laughed at that. "Now, Isabella. How's about we get to know each other?"

"Ok." She turned and lay down, staring at the sky, watching the clouds.

So that's what we did, we lay on the grass watching the sky getting to know each other.

BPOV

I was relieved. Jasper had accepted me. We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and only got up when the sun started setting. As we walked back to the manor I tentatively took hold of Jasper's hand. He squeezed it and I looked up at him to see him grinning. I smiled back and we walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, holding hands.

Checking my watch I realised we were back in time for dinner. I led Jasper into the dining hall where we gained the attentions of my peers and teachers along with his family. Professor Xavier smiled and I nodded my head at his silent question. We walked over to my dad and sat down in the two spare seats to his left, me in the middle of the two, everyone still staring.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the questions they all wanted the answers to.

"You sure work fast Isa." Kitty giggled. I threw a roll at her.

"Oh hush you. I've known Jasper a while. He's the one the Prophecy mentions." I had already explained to my friends the prophecy.

"You mean your…?" She trailed off, not knowing if I wanted everyone to know yet.

"My soulmate. Yes." I answered and everyone understood and went back to eating, as if it was a normal thing that happened every day.

"Um, Logan?" Jasper spoke to my father.

"Yeah?" He replied looking over me at my new boyfriend.

"You don't have plans to kill me do you? Cos I can honestly say, I will never harm your daughter." I smiled over at him as he spoke.

"Well…" My father was such a tease. He paused for effect. "No, of course not bub. You know me. I'm happy for ya. Just don't harm my baby and you'll be fine."

"I won't." With that, everyone ate. Except the Cullen's of course most of whom, were shocked by my revelation about me and Jasper. But they slowly came out of it and smiled at us in congratulations.

It had been a long day, with lots of revelations, but had a feeling everything was coming together nicely.

**A/N:**** Hey everyone. I know it's a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please R&R :)**


	14. Family

**A/N:**** Hello peoples. Hope all is well with you. I am so so so sorry for the delay there is no excuse but finally here's another chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or X-Men, much to my disappointment :(**

Chapter 14: Family

JPOV

When dinner had finished Isabella and I went to a sitting room with Logan and Ororo. Soon we were joined by my family.

"So you guys grew up together?" Emmett asked me and Logan.

"Yeah, Jasper and I were in the war together. And our parents were good friends. Not to mention everyone in our town knew everyone. But we two and Victor were inseparable." Logan replied.

"We were indeed. I really need to get in touch with Victor, see how he's doing." I added.

"Well Uncle Victor's coming to visit this weekend, we can surprise him." My little mate suggested.

"That's a good plan baby girl, and Victor will be delighted to see you." Logan agreed.

"Ok, then. Does Victor know I'm alive?" I asked.

"Nope. Thinks you copped it years ago." Logan replied.

"Awesome. I can make him think I'm a ghost." I grinned and Isabella smiled, shaking her head indulgently.

"We could. It would be funny. Especially if he hits himself to see if he's dreaming!" Logan grinned at me in return.

"Sadist." Isabella coughed out causing us all to laugh and Logan to shrug and grin.

***Time Skip: The Weekend***

Three days later found the four of us, Logan, Ororo, Isabella and me, waiting out the front of the school for Victor. I have to admit being extremely excited to be seeing my brother in all but blood. I missed him. As a car came round the corner to pull up in front of the house, Isabella squeezed my hand before letting go of my hand to go greet Victor.

"Uncle Victor." She hugged him as he got out of the car.

"Hello Isabella. You are well I trust?" He spoke in the gruff tone he's always had.

"Very thank you Uncle. I want you to meet someone, well re-meet really." He looked at her confused before she led him towards me and he stared in shock. Then he did the last thing I thought possible. Fainted.

"Well, that was better than him hitting himself would've been." Logan grinned and the three of us laughed as he went over to his brother and shook him awake. "You know brother, I don't think I've ever seen you faint."

"Logan, am I dreaming? Or did I just see-" Logan cut off his shocked brother.

"No you're not dreaming. It seems Jasper got himself turned into a vamp. And my baby girl is his mate." Victor looked at his brother in shock, before turning to me.

"Jasper!" He shouted loudly, coming over to give me a 'manly' hug in which ended up with him picking me up and swinging me around.

"Hello Victor." I laughed at him antics. "It's good to see you again brother."

"Indeed it is. It has been far too long. We need to catch up." He grinned at me, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me into the manor.

"We do indeed. How has life treated you my dearest brother?" I smirked as Logan let out an indignant 'oi'. "Don't worry Logan you know you're my favourite really." I winked at Victor.

"Better be. I made your mate!" He yelled.

"Ew Dad! Did you have to go there?!" Isabella hollered back to him.

"Sure did Bub!" He laughed back.

I shook my head grinning at the familiar feeling from the men I've always considered family. Now it's official. I'm one of them.

BPOV

Contentment. That's what I could feel, here, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, surrounded by my family. It was all I needed. My mate, my father, my uncle and my new friends.

When the Cullen's left I was broken but now I can feel again. I love, I hate, and I'm happy or sad or angry. I have love from my family, I am confident in myself and I feel strong. The Cullen's can't hurt me anymore. Their abandonment doesn't make me feel like a hole has been ripped in my chest. Their sorry excuse for a son – Edward – can't make my chest burn or my body numb. THEY CAN'T HURT ME.

Listening to the banter between my father, uncle and mate, I felt content and happy. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and smiled up at him, knowing he knows what I'm feeling. He smiled back at me as we walked through the halls of the school. In that moment I knew I didn't need anything but my family.

WPOV

Family. That's all that could matter anymore. My daughter accepted my weakness, and has forgiven me my mistake. I can do nothing but thank her and make it up to her. And I would. I would prove my worth as her father and show her how much I love her. My daughter, my baby girl.

As we all walked through the quiet halls of the mansion (everyone has lessons), bantering back and forth with my brothers, I knew life couldn't get much better.

VPOV

I couldn't believe it. My brother was alive, Jasper was alive. I joked with him, my arm slung over his shoulder as Isabella and Logan followed close behind. It was amazing really. I'd finally made up with my little brother and now I had a niece and my other brother turns out to be alive, well as much as a vampire can be. Life was great. I had my family back.

**A/N:**** Well there you have it! Again I apologise for the delay! Please R&R :)**


End file.
